


The Second Mistake

by Function



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 第一个错是什么？第二个又是什么？





	The Second Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> bug有，二独时期，新手上路，肉不好吃

第二错误  
The Seond Mistake

蜡烛燃尽，蜡油上只剩一点火光苟延残喘。不时还有风从外边钻入，连那一丝光也被吹得摇曳不定。看着送来的军报，本来就不宁的心绪被晃得变本加厉，亚瑟索性站起身，走了出去，凝视着军营的帐篷。夜深了，四周安静，他甚至可以听见士兵在睡梦中的呓语。

 

“英/国……先生？”少年大概被这么晚还在外面的宗主国吓了一跳，声音中也不自觉地带上了一丝颤抖。

“嗯，马修？有什么事吗？”

“这么晚了，您不睡吗？”

“不，现在还不困。而且今天的事情还没有办完，毕竟我的话睡得少点也不会有什么关系。”亚瑟牵动嘴角，微微蹲下，以便直视少年的眼睛，手下意识地抚摸上了对方的脑袋，“那么你呢，小家伙，这么晚了为什么不乖乖睡觉要四处乱跑呢？”

“先生，我已经不小了，”马修笑得有些羞涩。

真是奇怪，他们明明长得那么像，亚瑟不自觉地微笑，而对方下一句话使他的笑凝固在脸上。“我有一种感觉，他好像在这里。”

“谁？”亚瑟挑了挑眉。

“他，”马修重复了一遍，又小声地说了一句，“阿尔。”

 

“不可能的，”半晌，他终于开口，安抚性地抱住对方，轻拍他的背脊，“我会在这里，别怕。”

“我为什么要怕他？”少年轻笑，仿佛他说了什么很可笑的事情一样，“他是我的弟弟。”

 

他也是我的弟弟，至少曾经是，然而又怎么样呢？

他举着枪对着我宣告独立，他将我们过去的关系撕毁没有半点犹豫。

他曾经是我们的弟弟，但是现在他只是我们的敌人而已。

但是他什么也没有说。

 

马修走后，他进了帐篷。不久天开始下雨。蜡烛早已熄灭，不知道是支撑不住还是风给它最后一击。他点燃了一根新的，比刚才明亮得多，而视线却集中不在那一点上，前所未有的烦躁如同海水将他淹没。

雨势不见小，反而越来越大，关于海军的战况他一个字也没有看下去，他放下那张纸，站了起来，在帐篷里踱步。

“进来。”他叹了一口气，停下脚步，靠在桌边，对着门发出命令。

门帘被掀开，美/国走进来。

 

“英/国。”他全身湿透，水滴从发梢，从袖口，从军服的后摆上落下，每走一步都在地面上留下一摊水迹。他在他的面前停下。脊背挺直，像他曾经送给他的那把滑膛枪一样。

啪嗒。

啪嗒。

啪嗒。

许久，他们没有再说一句话。

“你来这里做什么，美/国，这里不欢迎你。”亚瑟低下头，用力揉揉眼睛，努力使自己的声音听起来比外面的雨更加冰冷。

“这话应该我说罢，英/国，我以为我不会在这里再看见你。”对方低着头透过滴水的头发盯着他，“况且，请注意，你，现在，踩在我的土地上，要说欢迎的话，怎么也轮不上你。”

“哈，好笑。你倒是学会了这套。”亚瑟强迫自己对上那双蓝眼睛，微笑，“门在那边，您想出去拯救您的人民请抓紧时间，还有，”他抓住了放在桌角的拆信刀，指着对方，“你如果再敢打马修的主意，”示威性地晃了晃，“我从来不会犯第二次错误。”

“第二次？”阿尔弗雷德向前走了一步，捉住了亚瑟退缩的手，将拆信刀的刀尖抵住自己的心脏，对方猝及不防，身体被拉向他那一边，只得用另一只手抓住桌子。“那第一次又是哪次呢，英/国？是两百年前的那次？还是三十年前的那次？”

“你以为我不敢？”亚瑟冷笑，努力想挣脱掉那只手，无奈于对方天生的怪力而败下阵来，只得保持着僵持的姿态，仰着头看着对方。

“不，“阿尔弗雷德盯着那双翠绿的眼睛，”我以为你不会。”他捏住了亚瑟的下巴，然后在三十五年后重新吻上了对方。

 

阿尔弗雷德轻轻地含住那对唇，舌尖滑进口腔，从臼齿到门齿，一颗一颗地，从对方洁白坚硬的牙齿上划过。一遍，再一遍。他看见亚瑟闭上了眼睛，粗大的眉毛微微皱起，他尝着了他口腔里淡淡的红茶味，因淋雨而冰冷的手因为攥着对方的手重新暖了起来。他的舌用力撬开牙齿，突然有那么一瞬间他害怕亚瑟会对着他的舌头狠狠咬上一口。

但是亚瑟没有。

他们的舌在不断起舞，不断交缠，阿尔弗雷德听见亚瑟发出叹息一般的声音。他将对方扯向自己，他感受到了对方身体的僵硬，只有对着他的心口的刀尖仍旧稳定地抵在那里，有一些痛，大概是刀尖刺穿了衣物刺进了皮肤，也许血液在他精湿的衣服上晕开了，或许他的血液已经顺着刀子流在了亚瑟的手上。有什么关系呢，反正他们的双手早就不干净了。

他想把那只手挪开，毕竟两个人之间有一只攥着刀的手太过妨碍接下来的动作。出乎他意料地，他没费太大力气，拆信刀落在地毯上，发出钝钝的声响。阿尔弗雷德将那只手压在桌上，身体前倾，将亚瑟压在身下，另一只手将桌上的文件扫开，顺势扶上了对方的腰。

他撑在亚瑟上方看着他，亚瑟也直勾勾地看着他。烛光下亚瑟的面孔是那么的不真切，熟悉而又陌生，他面色潮红，微微喘着气，一双绿眼睛看着他，闪闪发亮，湿润的像是刚刚被雨水淋洗过。真奇怪，在大雨里站了许久的明明是他才对。亚瑟的衣服也被水打湿，不知道是因为他们交缠时淌出的津液还是因为他没有干透的衣服。

“你最好知道接下来你要干什么，小鬼。”亚瑟开了口，声音有些沙哑，带着他惯往居高临下的语调，即使现在处于下位的是他。

我当然知道。他想，伸手解开了身下人衣服上第一颗扣子，之后是第二颗。阿尔弗雷德将那些纽扣尽数解开，露出亚瑟胸膛上挺立的两个小点，他捏住其中一个，轻轻揉搓，直到它，变得鲜红欲滴，然后阿尔弗雷德俯下身子，舔舐那一小块皮肤，吸吮着那个小小的凸起。他听见对方漏出细碎的呻吟，自己的小家伙似乎也起了反应。

当阿尔弗雷德拽下亚瑟的裤子时，对方的性器直挺挺地打在他的肚子上。“这么兴奋了？”他的声音不自觉地带上了调笑的味道。

“哈……知道……还不……唔……快点……”亚瑟觉得不妙，体内像有一团火，需要阿尔弗雷德去浇灭它，“等天亮……你走不掉……”

“哈。”对方的笑让亚瑟意识到自己说错了话，可是他也无暇顾及。他的性器被对方握住，上下套弄，对方似有意似无意地擦过他的大腿内侧，使得他更加敏感。阿尔弗雷德加快了手上的速度，不一会儿，他闭上眼睛，白浊悉数释放在了对方手中。亚瑟觉得自己像一条上岸的鱼，瘫躺在桌上，被卸去了浑身气力。

阿尔弗雷德将手指探向亚瑟身后时被对方叫住，“直接进来……”亚瑟用手盖住了眼睛，像是下定了某种决心。

“可是……”

“直接进来……别让我再说一遍……”

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的双腿打开，尽量缠在自己腰侧，他缓慢进入亚瑟体内，未经润滑开拓的甬道十分干涩，同样十分紧致。他的性器被夹得生疼，但是他知道此时对方比自己疼上百倍。他搂住对方的腰，让他坐在自己的臂上，他们的上身贴合在了一起，同时转身靠在桌沿边，腰间猛地用力，将性器全部顶进对方体内。“啊—”亚瑟咬住他的肩膀，力度之大他觉得自己的骨头差点被咬碎，过了许久才慢慢松开。亚瑟倚靠在他的肩头喘息，大口大口将空气压进肺里。

阿尔弗雷德尝试地动了一下，肩膀立马又被咬住。他闷着声挺动胯部，性器在甬道里缓慢进出，直到内壁开始松弛。他加快了速度，每次顶到最深处时他都能听见怀中人发出的“唔啊”声。亚瑟的手现在环着他的脖子，头发蹭得他的脸发痒，肩膀被咬处还一阵阵的疼，但他从没像现在这般清醒，这般愉悦。亚瑟现在属于他了，至少现在是这样。

 

亚瑟醒来的时候坐在椅子上，腰间酸痛，身上的衬衫已经干了，帐篷外的雨早也停了。晨光熹微，有几缕光从帐篷缝里透进来。阿尔弗雷德就坐在桌上，背对着他，像是昨晚的一切什么都没发生，在他身边有几团面目全非的信纸。

英国皱起了眉，“那可是重要文件。”

“重要？你明知道上面的所有东西我都能告诉你。”阿尔弗雷德转头瞧了瞧他，不以为意。

“你明知道我不会问。”

“哈英国，得了，让我进来远不止你犯的第二个错误。“美国转了过来，”你明知道会发生什么的不是吗？在这之前你在我身上犯的错数不胜数，其中最大的一个就是，”

阿尔弗雷德看向了亚瑟的眼睛。

 

“爱上我。”  
END


End file.
